Master Albert
Albert, also called Master Albert, is the main antagonist of Mega Man ZX Advent. He was formerly one of the Sage Trinity, the proclaimed masters of the world in charge of the most powerful corporation, Legion, but betrayed them as he begun to speed up his century-long plan by collecting all of the fragments of Model W to 'reset the world' What appears to be a member of the Sage Trinity is actually a puppet, as revealed when Pandora and Prometheus turn on him and destroy him. It is possible that he has a connection to Serpent and ultimately, Ciel and Doctor Weil, considering the numerous Model W are actually pieces of Ragnarok infused with the evil soul of Doctor Weil, the fact that it was Ciel who found Model W and created Models Z, X, H, L, F and P to counter it, and also the fact that Serpent was the not only the first victim of Model W's evil influence but also its nature. Personality He usually tends to be gentle, mature, and relaxed, but has a desire to recreate the world so humans and reploids may limitlessly evolve, but comes to understand that the world must be cleanse of its deficiencies by destroying all life on the planet, or "reset", in order to restore balance to its inperfect state. He is a smart, calm, and intelligent man, but at the same time, insanely evil. He was the "certain man who created Model W" that Prairie mentioned. History It is unknown when was Albert born, but it was most likely that he may have been born during or after the Ragnarok incident. At some point in his life he met up with two other revolutionary scientists, Thomas and Mikhail and formed the Sage Trinity and had their bodies enhanced with cybernetic implants like Ciel's to further increase their lifespans, however, he may have sealed himself away and used an older, taller-looking version of himself in his place. It was revealed by Thomas that Albert had already been creating Model W when the Trinity was just formed. Albert most likely created Model W for the sole purpose of bringing flesh and machine together to reach a higher existence as had Weil did when he fused himself with the core of Ragnarok, and thus influenced him into his villainous role. Ciel somehow knew of Model W and created six Biometals to counteract against Model W. Albert may have predicted this and infused his blood with 8 Reploids and Humans as part of his planned 'Game of Destiny'. To ensure that his Game of Destiny would be played out, he created the Reploid siblings Prometheus and Pandora in order to identify the strongest Mega Man and drag them into the fight as their one commandment. This probably means that there were either past Biometals that were created or Pseudoroids created before the 16 ones seen in the games. According to the Death and Witch track of ZX Gigamix, the two appeared to have been trying to escape Albert's control for a while until their bodies were supposedly permanently fused with Model W. In order to ensue that his plan wouldn't fail, he created a spare Ultimate Mega Man: Grey, whom he refers to him as the 'other him' and his Biometal, Model A, whose powers were styled after Model W's, but supposedly incomplete. In ZX, Albert is not named or seen though in Aile's storyline, Serpent mentions that all Mega Men are infused with his blood. In ZX Advent, Albert first appears to Grey and Ashe early in the game alongside his fellow Sage Trinity members, Thomas and Mikhail. Though appearing the most benevolent and concerned for Grey/Ashe, his true nature is first revealed to Thomas and Mikhail he reveals his plan to create a new world based on the doctrine of the Sage Trinity, opting them a do-or-die situation. Before either can respond, Grey and Ashe appears and tries to apprehend him but he brushes off their attacks with four Model W fragments and escapes, but not before assuring they will meet again, giving them the vague but morbid hint that they 'were made in his image'. He goes into hiding, ordering his Mega Men, Atlas, Thetis, Aeolus and Siarnaq to gather the rest of the Model W fragments scattered across the world. Grey and Ashe eventually find his hideout and prepares to confront them, but gets an unexpected visit from Prometheus and Pandora. Prometheus mocks him before striking him down. After the two Reploid siblings fight Grey and Ashe, their negative energies are suddenly extracted from their bodies, knocking them unconscious as the real Albert appears to Grey and Ashe, and promptly absorbs the data from Prometheus and Pandora. All of the fragments resonate together as they begin their final transformation into the ultimate Biometal, Ouroboros, shaped after the creature of legend that symbolizes the cycle of life and death and bearing a striking resemblance to Ragnarok. As Grey and Ashe make their way through the Ouroboros, Albert appears in front of them and demonstrates to them the real A-Trans and the true power of Model W and leaves them to fight the regenerated Pseudoroids. He appears again in, supposedly outdoors in an Eden-style garden, sitting on his throne as he reveals to Grey and Ashe of their true lineage and connection to him. Grey was created by Albert as the 'spare Ultimate Mega Man' while Ashe is a descendant of his bloodline. His throne transforms to attack them but is destroyed after. Albert claims that he wants to create a new world by resetting everything and protect its future dismissing Grey and Ashe's claim that he wants to be a ruler (and in Ashe's case, her implication that Model W was controlling Albert.) before announcing himself as a god, Megamerging into Mega Man Model W as the garden around them literally shatters. Though possessing incredible and fearsome powers, Albert is soundly defeated once and for all, claiming that his research was correct, as well as asking Grey if what he just told him is what his non-amnesic self would have said. He berates the two before his body explodes. The Ouroboros soon follows, ending the Model W threat, possibly once and for all. Although he as well as Model W may be destroyed, his legacy hasn't, since it is revealed in the completion of expert mode that Master Thomas intends to continue Albert's work to ensure the destiny of resetting the world (even though he didn't necessarily agree with how Albert tried to destroy existance.) His reasonings are yet unknown. Under construction Abilities and Bodies Decoy: The dummy body that Albert uses for his role as one of the Sage Trinity. In this form his hair is blue and he wears the Sage Trinity uniform, holding what appears to be a digital lexicon/book. His eyes are constantly closed until his true nature is revealed. Original body: Also known as DAN-000, this is Albert's original body modified with cybernetics and the ability to use Model W. This form appears to be about Grey/Ashe's size and has red hair instead of blue. Like his decoy body he has black eyes with red irises, but with the addition of a monocle-like device covering his right eye. He constantly wears a restraining jacket which he only removes upon Megamerging (which even then, it's debatable if he actually was megamerging though all Mega Men with the exception of Ashe, Aeolus, and Serpent either wear boots or other equipment that resembles their Megamerged forms. See Mega Man Model W for more details.) *'MegaMerge': Albert is compatible with Model W, which comes as no surprise being that he is the creator of the original Biometal. *'A-Trans': Albert is able to change his forms through the power of Model W using 'the real A-Trans' (Shin Trans-On in the Japanese version). Albert can change himself into the forms of those whose souls and negative emotions were absorbed by Model W: **The 8 Psuedoroids, who were brought back by Model W's power. **Presumably Prometheus and Pandora since he copied them after Grey/Ashe beat them. *'Throne': Not a form he takes, per se, but rather his throne transforms into a three-headed dragon Mechaniloid. In this form, Albert attacks with a predominately ranged strategy, always starting off the battle with a ground-ripping energy sphere that lifts boulders from the ground and hurls them into the air. He also fires napalm rounds that only damage the enemy once making contact with the floor, and often ends the pattern by extending the middle head across the screen, dragging it back along the ground by the horn. Perhaps Albert's most sinister attack in this form is the ability to tear a hole in space, creating both a black hole and white hole. Anything sucked into the black hole takes damage and returns to the normal dimension through the white hole. When the dragon has taken enough damaged, all three heads will separate from the body and attack while the headless necks fire homing missles. *'Mega Man Model W': It is debated that Albert may have already been in this form since the boots are the same in his normal form; though most Mega Men, with the exception of Ashe and Aeolus, wear similar boots both in and out of their Megamerged forms. Here, he dons yellow-colored armor that sharply contrasts Model A's navy blue, large elf-like boots, and wears an inverted version of Model A's jumpsuit. Over his face is a blue semi-transparent helmet with yellow, piercing eyes glowing from within. An array of ten "Bits" form around Albert to create six wings, a halo and a long fin-like tail protrusion, giving the impression of a Seraph. The Bits also generate a protective forcefield around his body to shied him from damage. In addition to this, Albert uses the Bits in varying formations to perform a wide variety of attacks, most of which are variations of the other Mega Men's own attacks: :*Model H's Plasma Cyclone (Bits glow the green colour of Model H) :*Model P's Cross Star (Bits glow the purple colour of Model P) :*Model F's Ground Breaker (Bits glow the orange colour of Model F) :*Model L's Freezing Dragon (Bits glow the blue colour of Model L) :*Model ZX's Charge Saber (Bits glow the light blue colour of the Model ZX's helmet crystal and ZX Saber) His own attacks include using all ten Bits to fire two massive simultaneous energy blasts and a rushing aerial attack using his tail fin as a blade. He also demonstrates the ability to use Model A's Homing Shots, which is noticeably his only attack which does not utilise the Bits, instead using his hand. Trivia *Albert has the same first name as Dr. Wily *A-Trans most likely stands for 'Albert-Transform'. *Albert is similar to both Dr. Weil and Omega: :Dr. Weil :*Albert is disgusted by mankind. :*Albert levitates and manipulates machinery in battle to attack his opponent, much like Dr. Weil himself, whereas most other Mega Man rely heavily on direct physical combat and more conventional weaponary like swords and guns. :Omega :*Albert proclaims himself to be the 'savior' of the planet (However, that same mindset was also in Copy-X's Design as well). :*Albert's final form is not gigantic, but supposedly his true power in full-circle. :*He is one of the few main villains/bosses whose final death is that of a typical boss explosion instead of a cinematic death. Category:Mega Man ZX characters